supergtfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Super GT drivers
This is a list of every JGTC/Super GT driver that has partipicated in at least one race weekend or a test session since . This list also includes third drivers, test/reserve drivers and drivers who have partipicated in the 1000km Suzuka. Note: This list is incomplete. Argentina *Norberto Fontana (1998) *Oscar Larrauri (1994-1996) Australia * James Courtney (2004-2005) * Wayne Gardner (1996-2002) * David Brabham (1996) Belgium * Bertrand Baguette (2014) * Patrick van Schoote (1998,2000-2002) * Marc Goosens (1998-2000) Brazil * Fabio Carbone (2006-2008) * João Paulo Lima de Oliveira (2006-present) Denmark *Jan Magnussen (2006)¹ *John Nielsen (1996) *Tom Kristensen (1994) France * Jean-Karl Vernay (2014) * Frédéric Makowiecki (2013) * Loïc Duval (2006-2012) * Soheil Ayari (2006) * Benoît Tréluyer (2001-2011) * Romain Dumas (2001) * Jeremie Dufour (2001-2007) * Sébastien Philippe (2001-2009) * Pierre-Henri Raphanel (1998) * Paul Belmondo (1997) * Bertrand Gachot (1996-1997) * Olivier Grouillard (1996-1997) * Alain Felte (1996) * David Dussault (1996) * Érik Comas (1995-2006) Germany * Jörg Müller (2013-present) * Jörg Bergmeister (2012) * Tim Bergmeister (2011-2012) * Adrian Sutil (2006) * Norman Simon (2005) * André Lotterer (2003-2011) * Dominik Schwager (2000-2005,2007-2008) * Armin Hahne (1999) * Ralf Schumacher (1996) * Michael Krumm (1995-2009,2012-present) * Heinz-Harald Frentzen (1993) Ireland *Ralph Firman (2005-2013)* Italy * Vitantonio Liuzzi (2014) * Andrea Caldarelli (2012-present) * Ronnie Quintarelli (2005-present) * Paolo Montin (2001-2003,2005) * Marco Apicella (1997,2000-2007,2009) * Mauro Martini (1993-1994) Japan * Tomoki Nojiri (2014) * Daiki Sasaki (2012-present) * Naoki Yamamoto (2010-present) * Yuji Kunimoto (2009-present) * Yuhki Nakayama (2009-present) * Takuto Iguchi (2008-present) * Kohei Hirate (2008-present) * Yuhi Sekiguchi (2007-present) * Hiroaki Ishiura (2006-present) * Kazuya Oshima (2006-present) * Hideki Mutoh (2006,2011-present) * Toranosuke Takagi (2005-2008) * Sakon Yamamoto (2005-2006) * Kazuki Hoshino (2003-present) * Takashi Kogure (2003,2005-present) * Hayanari Shimoda (2002) * Masataka Yanagida (2001-present) * Seiji Ara (2000-2009,2011-present) * Yuji Ide (1999-2001,2003-2010,2013) * Ukyo Katayama (1999-2002) * Ryo Michigami (1998-2013) * Hideki Noda (1998-2003,2005-2006,2012) * Katsumi Yamamoto (1997-199? or 200?) * Tetsuya Tanaka (1996-present) * Yuji Tachikawa (1996-present) * Satoshi Motoyama (1996-present) * Takuya Kurosawa (1996-2008) * Naoki Hattori (1996-2007) * Akira Iida (1994-1995,1997-2008) * Keiichi Tsuchiya (1994-2003) * Masahiko Kageyama (1993-2002) * Kazuyoshi Hoshino (1993 or 1994?-2002) * OSAMU (2001-2005,2007) (deceased) * Shingo Tachi (1998) (deceased) Malaysia *Fairuz Fauzy (2012-2013) *Tengku Djan Ley (2003) *Key Soon Yue (2000-2001) *Ila Ridak (2000-2001) Netherlands * Carlo van Dam (2008-2013) * Tom Coronel (1997-1998,2003) Portugal * André Couto (2001,2004-present) South Korea Spain * Lucas Ordóñez * Pedro de la Rosa (1996-1998) Sweden * Björn Wirdheim (2006-present) * Stefan Johansson (199?) * Steven Andskär (1997) * Anders Olofsson (1997-1998) Thailand *Narin Indra-Payoong (2014) United Kingdom * James Rossiter (2013-present) * Oliver Jarvis (2007,2014) * Darren Manning (2006) * Peter Dumbreck (2005-2008) * Geoff Lees (2002) * Richard Lyons (2002-2010,2012-present) * Adam Wilcox (2001-2003) * Ralph Firman (1997-2000,2002)* * Kelvin Burt (1998) * Anthony Reid (1994-1996,1998) United States * Igor Sushko (200?-present) * Michael Kim (2011-2012) * Jeff Krosnoff (1994-1995) (deceased) Notes * = Firman used a British licence from his début year until 2004. ¹ = Magnussen was supposed to race for the series, but fell ill and returned back to Denmark. Category:JGTC Category:Super GT